


Last Confessions and Testament of Briseis

by elisabethdarling



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Assault, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabethdarling/pseuds/elisabethdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a warrior weaved with divinity; goddess’ sons are as beautiful and cruel as their mothers are, and Achilles was something ineffable,<br/>bronze and bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Confessions and Testament of Briseis

When he cut my husband’s throat  
I ran to hide beneath the bed  
where I had borne my children;  
(a golden apple boy and  
purple ribbon daughter, they  
used to splash in tide pools and  
stain their fingers with pomegranate  
seeds, they laughed as stars twinkled.)  
Perhaps they are dead too.

He was a warrior weaved with divinity,  
goddess’ sons are as beautiful and cruel  
as their mothers are  
And Achilles was something ineffable  
bronze and bright—  
covered in my husband’s blood,  
sticky with it;  
(He had loved to kiss me, so often I  
cannot recall a day I did not  
feel the scruff of his beard against my face  
or his large, warm hands tangling into my hair.)

The mermaid’s son stuck his sword then into my father,  
ending my mother’s screaming;  
(She used to braid purple ribbons into my hair,  
flowers too, and sing lullabies as I shut my eyes  
and held onto the beads  
father bought for me  
and the bracelet I made from them.)

He wore their blood like war paint,  
a perfume of copper gore;  
Then he took me—dragging me from  
my hiding space and  
burning my skin with his.  
declaring me as a prize.

A dark bride he has slaughtered for.


End file.
